


Better Than A Daydream

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Daydreaming, Dildos, Helping Out a Friend, M/M, Masturbation, Toys, cum tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Dan has been slowly getting more comfortable with using toys on himself, but what he really craves is the real thing.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson





	1. Chapter 1

Dan had lost count of how many times he had used a toy when he played. But he was sure he would only need to use one hand. He had always been a little squeamish about butt stuff. The feeling of things going in when they should be going out made him a little squick. But over the past six months he had caught himself daydreaming about it more and more.

And desperately wanting it from one person in particular.

But he had had to content himself with infrequent bouts of experimentation. He usually forgot all about the dildo that he had hesitantly bought online ages ago, and now resided deep in the far recesses of the drawer of his bedside table. He hadn't known what had possessed him to dig for it one night. Especially since Arin would be coming over sooner rather than later. But he just had this _urge_ that he couldn't shake.

The singer flopped onto his bed, squeezing some lube onto the toy. He had chosen a strawberry flavored one that he also hadn't used in forever. Mostly because it seemed to saturate everything with a sickly sweetness that Dan felt was rotting his teeth just by smelling it. But the slippery scented goo made him more playful and relaxed somehow and he reclined on his pillows, reaching behind himself with one hand, guiding the toy against his unprepared entrance.

He took a deep breath and his cock gave a lusty jerk against his stomach as if it knew what was coming. Dan had always found it harder to come with the dildo, but he was getting more comfortable with it the more he used it. Maybe it would even feel good one day.

He huffed out a focused groan as he slid the dildo past tight rings of muscle, willing himself to relax. He could feel his breathing deepen as he finally shoved it all of the way inside. He stilled for long moments, focusing on the sensations. The fullness of it, the way his body clamped greedily around it, muscles clenching and squeezing. He shifted a little and slid it out a bit, biting his lip.

How did other people think this felt good?

"Dan? I-Woah!" Arin had breached the top of the stairs. Dan must not have even heard him come in.

And now, here was his best friend, staring like Dan was a car accident, unable to tear his gaze away from Dan, lying messy and flushed on his bed, with a sex toy up his ass. Dan turned scarlet and yelped as he pulled the toy free,

"Arin! I didn't even hear you-" Arin cut him off with a knowing smile.

"Should I go so you can finish?" The singer blushed. Arin started to turn towards the stairs.

"Wait." Dan didn't know why he had said that. He should be dying of embarrassment right now, but for some reason, he wanted Arin to stay. The gamer turned and sat gingerly on the bed.

"I- uh...." Dan's mind was a slurry of thoughts, each one vying for the chance to slip past his lips. Arin just wanted patiently until Dan found the right words.

"You've done a bunch of...butt stuff, right?" The singer ventured. Arin made a derisive sound in his throat.

"How much is 'a bunch'?" Arin laughed. Dan felt slightly more at ease.

"I- well...I was wondering when it's supposed to start feeling good? I've been using it on and off for like a year and it always feels the same...not exactly bad, just...weird."

"Sounds to me like you're not getting the right angle."

"Hm?" Arin rose and padded to the bathroom to wash his hands. He stripped off his hoodie and kicked off his shoes, climbing up onto the bed with Dan. He reached out his hand. It took Dan a moment to realize that Arin was asking for the dildo.

He was understandably hesitant. How does one just casually hand over a sex toy that you've had in your ass to your best friend? He placed it gingerly in Arin's hand and the gamer pushed him back down to the bed. Arin was completely silent as he repositioned Dan's legs, rearranging the singer so that he was nestled between those pale thighs.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Arin commented. Dan swallowed hard. He knew that. He just wanted to see what advice Arin had, and whether someone other than his doofy clueless self could make the toy feel good inside of him.

"I know, but, we're already here, like this. I mean, you might as well show me what you're going to show me." Dan preemptively clenched the sheets, raising his hips a little as Arin guided the toy back inside.

"First off, this one is a little big to start out with, but as long as you've been careful. then I guess it's not too bad." The gamer's movements were slow, deliberate. He pushed the toy a little further and then pulled it out with a twist of his wrist, earning him a throaty beautiful groan from the lanky singer.

"Nngh.....haaahah...." Dan's eyes had slipped closed, trying to relax. It was different when someone else was between his thighs. But especially now that it was Arin. How was Dan supposed to tell the gamer that he had been daydreaming about him? They were best friends, and coworkers. How did you tell your fucking boss that you had a head-over-heels major crush on him?

"Better?" Arin's easygoing smile caught Dan completely off guard. The singer could feel the air in the room changing and he was ninety percent sure that it was all coming from Arin. The gamer's large, warm hand was resting gently against Dan's inner thigh, rubbing the smooth skin with the pad of his thumb. Dan swallowed and nodded, his cock giving a powerful jerk, leaking prejack against his stomach.

Arin pulled and twisted the toy a few more times, and every time, Dan's body completely betrayed him. He was complete mess as he found his voice again and pried his eyes open to look Arin in the face,

"Have you ever uh..." The gamer quirked a questioning eyebrow and Dan blushed, "Have you ever gone down on a guy before?"

"Oh, we're getting personal, are we?" Arin chuckled, "First you ask about my anal experiences and now you want to know if I've sucked off any dudes? You really are curious about all of this dirty stuff recently." Arin pushed the toy in one final time, gentle but deep and Dan groaned, his voice cracking with pleasure.

'Why do you want to know? You want to test my skills? Or did you want some practice?" Arin smirked cheekily and pulled the toy free, "Well, I'm fine with whatever. It's not like I haven't thought about it before." Dan gaped,

"Thought about what?" He could feel his cock twitch against his stomach.

"Thought about you, like this...all spread out and needy. It hasn't even been a bed either. The backseat of my car, your car, the counter of the kitchen in the studio, and that damn gross-ass couch we lie on together every day. I have a hard time keeping my hands to myself sometimes. But I didn't want to scare you away. So I've been keeping it all locked up in here." Arin tapped his temple and trailed off, laying the dildo on a towel on Dan's bedside table. The singer was aghast.

Here he was, wracking his brain on how to confess everything to Arin and the gamer had gone and done it first. Well, that at least made all of this a touch easier on Dan. He swallowed and ran a hand through his messy locks,

"Uh, well, if it's any consolation, you've been on my mind like a crazy amount recently too." That got Arin's attention.

"Like what? This dick?" Arin pointed at his crotch and laughed. Dan didn't.

"Yeah, actually." He averted his eyes. Arin caught Dan's stubbled chin and tilted his head up so that the singer was forced to look into that kind face. He felt like a spooked horse. One wrong move and everything would disappear like a hazy dream you can only half-remember. But Arin tucked a stray piece of hair behind Dan's ear, his tone suddenly serious,

"I've helped you put a dildo in your ass and we haven't even kissed." Arin stated, a breathy disbelieving chuckle ghosting over his lips, "I'm going to let you run this show, for as long as you want. We can do whatever you want. I'm alright with all of it. Just as long as you promise that you'll keep being my fun-loving and quirky Player 2."

"Always." Dan leaned forward, brushing his lips over Arin's. The movement seemed so natural. The gamer's lips were damp and soft, and Dan found his hands clenching into the front of Arin's t-shirt, pulling him closer. He breathed deeply; the scents of shampoo and cologne and something that was unmistakably Arin filled Dan's lungs and he suddenly couldn't get enough.

The singer clawed at Arin's clothing, tossing it into a messy pile at the foot of his bed. He pulled the gamer towards him, now eye to eye with the gamer's half-hard sex. He leaned forward, breathing in the musky sweaty scent between Arin's thighs before wrapping his fingers around the base, letting his tongue slip out to tease the head.

"Nnngh..." Arin's fingers were already pushing into Dan's hair as the singer wrapped his lips around the gamer's cock. It was soft and heavy on his tongue and he slid a little further, careful not to gag.

Arin was gritting his teeth. Dan was just experimenting, going slow; unintentionally teasing him. He couldn't believe that with a few stupid words, this golden-voiced Adonis was lashing his tongue around Arin's rigid dick. He had jacked off to thoughts like this for so long and now Dan was finally between his thighs.

The gamer's cock was jolting against his tongue as Dan melded his lips around the flared head, sucking Arin deeper into his mouth. His own member was leaking sticky prejack down the side. He loved the feel of Arin's cock in his mouth, but his body was thrumming with a different need. He pulled off of the gamer with a slick wet sound and glanced up into Arin's face,

"Can we try something a little different?" Dan scooted back towards the head of the bed and pulled Arin with him, the gamer nestling between those spread thighs.

"You sure about this, baby? I'm no small-time sex toy. This is the real deal." Arin smirked. Dan knew that. He could still taste Arin's prejack on his tongue and it made his cock throb.

"I know...I just...really want it. I want you." Dan's gaze was sure. Arin could feel it in the air. If they stopped now, Dan would never forgive him. He would never forgive himself. He struggled to his knees and crooked one of Dan's legs.

"I'm going to take it slow, but you let me know if it feels too uncomfortable, or if you want more...Okay, sweetheart?" Arin leaned down to capture a gentle kiss from those plush lips and Dan's eyes were heavy-lidded with anticipation.

Arin lined himself up, feeling that small pucker twitch, still slick with the sweet-smelling lube. He drizzled a little more onto his own cock just to be safe. Dan purred as the gamer slid himself up and down along the cleft of his ass,

"You ready for me?" Arin's words sounded loud to his own ears and he tried to suppress his nervousness. All of this had only been a daydream yesterday and now he was here, in reality, about to be buried to the hilt in that tight slick heat. He let out a shaky breath and pushed in slowly.

"Ahhhhh, fuck!" Dan clenched the sheets in tight fingers, back arching as Arin slid in all of the way, bottoming out inside of him. He had been in the same position for what seemed like hours as the gamer slid in, inch by inch, checking for any discomfort or pain. But all Dan felt at this moment was the heart-melting connection that they were sharing. His skin felt so warm that he didn't know why Arin hadn't melted yet.

"You doing alright, princess?" The sweet nickname made Dan smile. They always rattled off dumb names for each other whenever they were gaming, but now, the endearment made Dan's heart flip. He had to take a steadying breath.

"Yeah...damn, you're fucking huge." Dan slipped; he blushed self-consciously.

"I've seen bigger." Arin smirked.

"Have you?" Dan quirked an eyebrow that said, _And ridden bigger, too?_ He chuckled and loosened his grip on the sheets, "Can you move a little?" Arin slid out a little and repositioned his knees, sliding his sweaty palms down Dan's thighs, squeezing. He shoved back in smoothly, in full control. Dan was shivering, a sweet moan lapping at the edges of his mouth.

"Nnngh.... Oh fuck..." Dan's eyes had slipped closed.

"You want more?" Arin's eyes were holding a desperate challenge as the singer nodded, locking gazes with the gamer. Dan's fingers were squeezing the life out of his sheets as Arin pushed forward again; deeper. The gamer was still taking it slow, letting Dan get used to all of the new sensations.

"I've heard that it's more pleasurable if other things are happening too..." Arin offered.

"Like what?" Dan questioned. He gasped as Arin leaned forward, pushing their hips tighter together, the gamer's lips brushing teasingly over his own; damp fingers curling around his leaking shaft, stroking Dan in a tight grip. He wrapped his arms around Arin's shoulders as the gamer snapped his hips forward, burying himself greedily in the twitching heat of Dan's body.

"Mmmmgh!" Dan was starting to lose it. The last few minutes had been clinical and careful. But the interaction had suddenly turned feral; dangerous. Dan was trembling in Arin's arms, body reacting to every twitch of the gamer's hips. Arin had slid his tongue against Dan's lower lip, begging for entrance and the singer had more than willingly complied. He sucked on Arin's tongue, feeling the gamer's cock pushed deeper. He thought that there was only so far that Arin could go, but as his thighs tensed, he realized that the gamer could go so much _deeper_.

"Arin....oh, _fuck_ , baby, _please_...." The singer was unabashedly begging. Dan wasn't even sure what he was saying at this point. He could feel a smoldering clench in the pit of his stomach and he felt the familiar churn of pleasure radiating from his dick. He was rock-hard and dripping in the circle of Arin's fingers and the gamer was pumping him like a machine. Those fingers were sinfully tight around his dick, thumb sliding over the sticky head.

"Nnngh, _Arin_ , fuck! Don't stop, _please_....! Ooohhhhh, _fuck_!" Dan's body was electric, pulsing with forbidden pleasure as Arin shoved his hips forward, groaning as Dan's muscles clamped around him. The singer really was a greedy mess.

"Yeah, just like that, baby....let me see you...Nnngh, _Ahh_!" Dan was panting raggedly, breath pluming against Arin's lips as he broke the kiss. Dan clung to the gamer, muscles clenching as Arin exploded inside of him, spilling his release across Arin's knuckles.

Dan felt like he had been run ragged. He was boneless and spent. Arin's arms were threatening to give out, but Dan pulled him down, letting the gamer collapse against his heaving chest, snuggling into Arin's shoulder.

"Satisfied, princess?" Arin purred against Dan's ear. The singer had never wanted something more than to come all over again. Arin's voice was husky and low, promising undiscovered pleasures. Dan's cock gave a weak jerk and Arin nuzzled into the crook of Dan's throat.

"Oh yeah....more than satisfied." Dan's long fingers trailed in lazy circles along Arin's back.

"I'd even be willing to go again, if you'll give me a minute." Dan chuckled at Arin's shocked face, but the gamer was just as okay with a round two. He wanted that thick piece all to himself. He was going to show Dan something much better than a daydream.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan was washing up in the bathroom as Arin cleaned himself off. The lube had rolled somewhere in the room and the gamer was busy hunting for it. He came up triumphant and held it in a tight grip. The singer walked back into the bedroom and wiped his damp hands on his thighs.

"Hey, uh, Arin?"

"Mm?" The gamer turned, a silly smirk painted on his face. Dan chuckled as he sat on the bed,

"How long have you been thinking about me...like that...?" Dan fiddled with a stray chunk of his hair. Arin stepped up to him and took Dan's hands in his own,

"What do you want me to say? Since the moment I first laid eyes on you?" Dan started to laugh as Arin continued, "Because you'd be right." Dan's laughter faded.

"That long?" The singer leaned into Arin's touch as the gamer ran a soothing hand over Dan's hair.

"That long, babygirl. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since Day 1." Arin leaned down for a kiss and Dan let his lips be pressed apart by the gamer's tongue. It was a slow sensual kiss that made Dan's cock throb. They pulled apart and Arin's eyes were bright and love-deep. He straddled Dan's slim hips and palmed the lube, slicking up his palm with the slippery goo.

Dan flinched and let out a breathy moan as Arin wrapped his fingers around the singer's warm flesh. It jolted and Arin smirked knowingly.

"That's why I'm asking if you wouldn't mind if I ride that thick piece between your thighs like it's my second job." Arin's face was a mask of pleasured amusement, but underneath the jokes, Dan knew that he was dead serious.

"I don't know if I can say 'no' with you looking so fucking gorgeous right now, baby bear." Dan cooed, leaning his head back for another kiss. Arin brushed his lips teasingly over the singer's and Dan moaned against the gamer's mouth. His hands found the soft curve of Arin's hips and he dragged his nails along Arin's thighs, making the gamer shiver.

Those fingers tightened around the singer's rigid flesh and Arin reluctantly released him to smear the rest of the lube along his ass crack. He wiped his hand on a towel and lined Dan up with his entrance.

"Wait-" Dan sounded unsure and Arin was desperately hoping that he wasn't going to back down now,

"Don't we need to prep you or something? You know? Like you did for me?" Arin lowered his hips and slid Dan's slick cock between his cheeks, a slippery tease. Arin brushed Dan's hair to one side, his lips a breath away from the shell of the singer's ear. That light fluttery sensation clashed dangerously with the gamer's low, dirty words,

"I've been jacking off to this scene in my head for the past month straight, so please forgive me if I just want _you_. Deep and hard, no foreplay. Just that big thick dick stretching me open like I'm your _fucking_ birthday present." Dan's eyes fluttered closed as a groan slipped past his lips,

"But my birthday isn't until March..." Dan smirked against Arin's chest, holding onto the gamer for dear life. The cheekiness in his voice was replaced with a desperate sound as Arin clenched his muscles, sliding Dan's dick into his tight hole.

"Oh, _fuck_...." The singer was panting. He felt himself throb inside Arin; the slick heat of the gamer's body was incredible. Arin pushed him backwards, straddling Dan's hips and burying his hands in that thick, wild mane, crushing their mouths together as he slid back, feeling Dan's cock slide deeper.

Arin's hands were braced on the side of Dan's head, gripping the sheets in yanking fingers. The singer felt even more amazing than all of his daydreams combined and he hoped that he wouldn't just blow his load immediately. But damn if Dan didn't feel so fucking _good_. The rough stretch was almost too much. But then Dan's fingers found the velvet curve of Arin's straining hardness, dripping prejack onto the singer's stomach.

"Ohhh, Dan, fuck...!" Arin hunched over, breath coming in heaving gasps like he couldn't get enough.

"I have to return the favor..." The singer trilled sweetly, fingers tightening against Arin's shaft. The gamer snuck a glance at Dan's face. He was biting his lip in concentration, staring at Arin's purpling cock, stroking like a piston. The gamer's mouth unable to contain all of the rough whimpers and sugary moans that the singer's fingers were pulling from his throat.

"Nnngh, Dan.... _so good_...Ahhhh!" Arin's brain was a haze of pleasure. He loved the feel of riding Dan's rigid dick, completely in control and unable to see straight at the same time. He knew that if Dan came first, he would totally lose it, but he wanted to feel it. He wanted Dan to blow his load. He wanted to feel that thick sticky release pumping so hard into him he could taste it. Arin was rushing towards the edge with no breaks. And Dan wasn't far behind.

"Oh, fuck, just like that, baby..." The singer's husky voice made Arin's whole body shudder, muscles tightening against the singer's solid length. Arin's hair was sticking to his forehead as he increased the pace, pushing his hips down against Dan's, loving the deep stretch of the singer's cock. He couldn't get enough of this feeling. Dan's other hand was clamped onto Arin's thigh, those nails digging tiny crescents of lust into his skin, pulling him closer and just adding fuel to the fire smoldering in the pit of Arin's stomach.

"Are you gonna come for me, baby?" The gamer's tone was needy and demanding as he clenched around Dan's cock, hips pumping up and down greedily, teetering on the precipice of crushing desire.

"Oh, fuck... _fuck_....Nnnngh!" Dan let out a long drawn out moan as he arched against Arin and pressed the gamer's hips down against his, fingers squeezing Arin's cock deliciously hard, feeling the gamer's release splatter hot and thick against his stomach. Arin's voice was a babble of curses as he felt himself coming hard against the singer's knuckles, bone-white from the squeezing pressure.

Dan collapsed to the sheets, gently unwrapping his fingers from around Arin's softening cock. He put his sticky fingers to his mouth and sucked on a knuckle looking up into Arin's baffled face.

"What? You can't blame me for being curious..." Dan said, tongue lapping out to taste Arin's cooling release.

"You do stuff like that and we won't ever leave this room." Arin chuckled, sliding Dan's half-hard flesh out of his body, reaching for the towel.

"Who wants to order pizza then?" The singer giggled, reaching for his phone on the bedside table.


End file.
